


I Got You

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Fear of Flying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando was hesitant to get on the jet, but Sergio didn't know why until they got on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Sernando fic I've written so bear with me. :)

Sergio held Fernando’s hand tightly as he led his other half towards the airport entrance. The latter had been very quiet since they left the house which was a little unusual for him, but Sergio didn’t bother questioning it because if Fernando is quiet the whole plane ride, Sergio’ll start to go mad himself. Once inside, a staff showed them to a little waiting area with a smile.

  
“The pilot is doing last minute checks, it shouldn’t be long,” she had said before she parted ways. Sergio thanked her and pulled Fernando to sit on one of the chairs.

  
“Sure nice of Cris to lend his jet to you...” Fernando mumbled as he stared at the jet through the window.

  
“Yeah, he’s nice like that,” Sergio answered, his one hand absentmindedly playing with the back of Fernando’s hair. His other hand still intertwined with his in a comforting tight grip. Letting out a trembling sigh, Fernando rested his head on Sergio’s chest as he listened closely to his heartbeat, anything to help him calm down. He unconsciously scrambled closer, suddenly missing the warmth between them. Sergio was happy to oblige as he closed the distance, he pulled Fernando as close as he could. They stayed in that position for a few minutes longer before the lady from before came back and told them the jet was ready. Sergio’s brain told him to move but a certain blond haired man was practically on his lap, so he couldn’t move unless Fernando did and Fernando didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon.

  
“Mi amor, we have to go,” Sergio whispered as he gave light kisses to his cheeks. For a moment Sergio thought he wasn’t going to get a response, but Fernando blinked at him blankly.

  
“Just another minute,” Fernando mumbled and if possible snuggled in closer to Sergio. Not having the heart to say no, Sergio just held him tight.

  
“The plane will leave without us...” Sergio joked as he realized that they stayed longer than a few minutes. Fernando gave out a whine before he reluctantly untangled himself and got to his feet. He extended his hand and Sergio’s quick to grab it. With a gentle squeeze, Sergio led Fernando outside to the waiting jet and somehow this time he felt like he was pulling a ton of bricks along with him. He turned around but all he got was a small smile in return. With a slight huff, Sergio continued leading Fernando to the jet but when they reached the stairs leading to the door, he knew that Fernando was hesitating.

  
“Is everything ok Fernando?” Sergio asked as he wrapped his hand on the lads shoulder.

  
“Do we really have to go on this holiday? I mean we could stay here instead,” Fernando reasoned, doing his best to hide his fears or better yet, cancel the trip.

  
“Are you getting cold feet Nando?” Sergio teased with a small smile. Fernando hesitantly shook his head no.

  
“Then come on! It’ll be fun, we need this remember?” he tried bringing Fernando out of his sudden slump. With a heavy sigh he had no choice but to follow Sergio up the stairs and into the jet. When Sergio pointed to the window seat, Fernando was quick to decline the offer, instead sitting in the seat next to it. His leg immediately bounced on the spot, his palms was sweating and his eyes kept glancing out the small window.

  
“Could you uh...could you maybe shut the shade?” he mumbled in question and Sergio was quick to oblige. His one hand laid gently atop Fernando’s bouncing leg.

  
“Are you sure everything’s ok?” he asked in concern but before Fernando could answer, the plane jerked forward and his eyes widened, gulping involuntarily. Noticing the terrified look on Fernando’s face and the slight tremble of his lips, Sergio is quick to intertwine his fingers with Fernando’s. Slowly he led both hands to place over his beating heart, he made sure to have Fernando’s palm sprawled across his chest so that the feel of his heart reached every part of his hand. With his other free hand, Sergio reached out and placed it gently round the back of Fernando’s neck. He pulled him close and soon lips met lips as he softly kissed him. They kissed slowly and softly as Sergio does his best to ride the kiss out as long as he could. Fernando got distracted quickly by Sergio’s kiss and the way he wasn’t being pushed too far, that he didn’t realize the jet had taken off and is slowly ascending to its height. When they finally pulled apart for air, Sergio rested his forehead on Fernando’s, as one hand covered the one on his chest, both blissfully coming down from the kiss. Sergio pulled Fernando into a hug, practically pulling him into his lap. The latter buried his face further into Sergio’s chest obscuring his view from the co pilot who came their way. He walked over to Sergio and passed over a bottle of water. With a smile, he accepted the bottle and silently thanked him as he awkwardly opened it.

  
“Fernando? Think you can drink some water?” Sergio whispered, coaxing him to open his eyes. No answer, so Sergio gently caressed his cheek with his finger. Fernando’s eyes fluttered open and the innocence behind them showed. One hand lifted the bottle to Fernando’s lips, his other hand rubbed Fernando’s back, to help him calm down some more. The invitation of parted lips made Sergio tip the bottle a little and Fernando’s quick to take sips. He pushed the bottle away gently and he sighed. Sergio placed the bottle to the side as he wrapped his arm around Fernando.

“You should’ve told me...” he whispered, fingers played with Nando’s hair.

“M sorry...” Fernando mumbled into his shirt.

  
“You know I don’t like seeing you like this,” he kissed Fernando’s forehead.

  
“I never knew you didn’t like airplane rides, you were always ok before,” Sergio noted out loud, more to himself than anything.

“I usually have pills for this,” he heard a mumble and his arms tightened slightly.

  
“What happened this time?” Sergio asked in confusion.

  
“I forgot them.” Fernando mumbled as he shuffled around on Sergio’s lap.

  
“We could’ve turn around for them,” Sergio bopped his nose lovingly.

  
“It’s ok, I got you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
